For Assholes with Boyfriends
by MisaPummelman
Summary: Based of a picture/some sentences, about Klaine/Puckurt which are the main pairings. Rated T, for a few curse-words and implied sexual content. SLASH. Also a bit Angsty, but not a whole lot.


**AN**: Hello, and merry Christmas everybody! This is my present to you all, inspired by a picture I found on a webpage. Just so everyone knows, I do not hate Blaine. Klaine is one of my favorite canon-couple, but in fanfiction I always seem to make him into a douchebag. Oh, well. This fic will be klaine and puckurt. I was considering making it a Seb/Kurt fic as well, as I believe they would be so magnificently hot together, as they have SO much more chemistry between them than Seb/Blaine. Alas, it was not to be. Hope you enjoy my little work of art (not), and review, as it makes writing more fun!  
>(Also, I will try my hardest to update <em>It's a Working Progress <em>before the end of the year, but I will make no promises as it is Christmas and it's a time for family and friends, not hours sitting on a bed alone in the dark writing hot hp smut.)

**Title**: For assholes with boyfriends

**Author**: MisaPummelman

**Word count**: 2139

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: Douche!Blaine, slash, probably poor writing…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, neither do I own the picture this fic is inspired from.

**For assholes with boyfriends**

_While you are ignoring him,  
>another guy is giving him attention.<em>

Kurt was having a shit day. Really, it was actually more of a shit month. Things had been going really well between him and Blaine, especially after he changed schools to spend senior year with Kurt. But then Sebastian happened, and then it was the whole Tony-debacle… Kurt thought it might perhaps work out when West Side Story was done with, as the weight got lifted off of Blaine's shoulders a bit. But alas, things only seemed to get worse. As Kurt got more and more depressed with apparently losing the senior-class president elections, Blaine was busy having coffee with Smythe instead of helping his boyfriend calm down.

Help had come from an unexpected source. True, they had been getting friendlier after Kurt came back from Dalton, or "Queer-Hogwarts" as Santana tended to call it, but still, they were not close. But he had helped him chill out when he was almost breaking down, either from Blaine ignoring him or the stress of elections and sectionals and NYADA. Kurt was really lucky to have a friend like Puck.

_While you are giving him problems,  
>another guy is listening.<em>

On top of the stress, Blaine was pushing him. Many people thought they slept together the night of the WSS premiere, but Kurt still wasn't ready. He just didn't feel comfortable enough to get down and dirty with someone who, just a few months ago, had called him "unsexy" and claimed he looked like he had gas when he was trying to be sexy and desirable. He just wasn't down with that.

"Blaine, I'm not ready," Kurt mumbled as he pried Blaine's fingers from the waistband of his skinnies. His shirt was lying on the floor already, he wasn't ready for the pants to join it yet.

Blaine just let out a heavy sigh, stood up and pulled his jumper over his head and zipped up his own trousers. He went for his shoes next, pulled a hand through his hair and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" the question was almost whispered, but Kurt knew Blaine had heard him.

"Home, apparently I have nothing to do here" was the answer before he headed out the door and down the stairs. Kurt was left atop of his covers, arms pulled around himself to protect him against the invisible monsters that was making him shake and cry. The door was wide open, and he could here Puck and Finn yelling at each other over the videogame they were playing.

Slowly, he stood up and stumbled out the door and down the hallway. As he opened Finn's door, the boys looked over to him.

Finn quickly looked away after he saw Kurt was shirtless; he was still not comfortable around him. That hurt, and it brought new tears to his eyes.

Before he could even open his mouth, strong arms was pulling him into a t-shirt-clad, broad chest, and soothing words where whispered in his hair as Kurt clung to Puck as he was the only thing saving him from eternal pain. His face was hidden in the crook of his neck, as the tears stained the worn-out material of his shirt. He shook and sobbed, feeling safe in the warm embrace of his friend.

When he was almost asleep on his feet, Puck lifted him in his arms, chuckling at the yelp it brought out, and carried him into his own bedroom. As he was laid on the bed, he refused to let go of Puck, to be left alone in the place he once felt safe in, but was now filled with monsters made of his insecurities.

As he laid down next to him, the warm feeling of safety blossomed again, and he clung to it the best he could, while retelling Noah what happened. Kurt had to hold him back as he was threatening to run after and kick the shit out of Blaine. He convinced him to stay though, and fell asleep in his arms.

_While you're too busy for him,  
>another guy is making time for him.<em>

"Still want to come over tonight, Blaine?" Kurt whispered as they sat in the choir room. "Remember I'm making steak tonight, as its dads birthday and he deserves something special. We could watch a movie and cuddle on the couch after, him and Carole are going out after dinner" he looked hopefully at his boyfriend.

"Can't, have plans with Sebastian." he answered, before going out of the classroom, leaving a hurt Kurt behind him. He pulled himself together, pretending that it didn't hurt that Blaine cancelled on their plans to be with the one who was trying to break them up. One tear managed to escape his iron control, and he tried to not let anyone see it by carefully wiping it away.

"Princess, what's the matter?" the question came from behind him, voice as familiar as the nickname. He turned and came face to face with a concerned Noah Puckerman.

He put on a brave face and a fake smile that he saw right through. "Nothing, and I've told you to stop calling me that."

"You know you love it, and I'm calling bullshit." He came closer and brushed Kurt's hair off his forehead. "Your eyes are red and glassy, I can see you are holding back your tears. I know you, remember?" he smiled genuinely, and pulled Kurt into a hug.

Kurt hid his face in Pucks shoulder. "Wanna come over tonight?" was muffled into his letterman jacket.

"Well, I actually had plans with the guys tonight, but I'll cancel," was whispered into his hair.

"You don't have to do that, you already have plans, go hang with your other friends."

"Nah, I want to hang with you." _Anything for you, Princess._

_While you're making him cry,  
>another guy is trying to make him smile again.<em>

"That rat-arsed little shitbag!" Kurt yelled as he punched the passenger-seat of his baby. The tears were making it hard to see, but he drove anyway, away from Blaine's house and all the way across town to Puck. He could really need a hug now, and Noah gave the best ones. He considered driving to Mercedes, but they were on shaky ground because of the whole Sam/Shane debacle thing, and he didn't want to argue with her right now. Plus, she didn't know all of the shit that had been going on between what had been the couple to most likely survive college the last month.

As he parked his car in the Puckermans' driveway, he saw that Noah's truck was luckily parked there as well. He wiped his tears, hopped out of his car and walked up the path to the door.

After he rung the bell he heard "I GOT IT!" yelled by a female voice. He gave a half smile, standing back a little so the door didn't hit him as it was opened with all the force of a ten-year-old.

"Kurtie!" he was then jumped by a pretty, tan girl with black, curly hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey, Sarah-bear. Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's upstairs. There's a girl with him though."

Shit. Puck had a girl over? Maybe he should leave… Just then the boy in question arrived on top of the stairs. He had just a sheet twirled around his body, but when he saw Kurt his eyes got wide and he half-ran down the stairs, almost falling as his feet tangled in the sheet.

"Princess, what happened?" His honest concern and the way he pulled Kurt into his arms after he sat Sarah down, made the waterworks start again. Kurt cried into Puck's chest, shaking as the sobs wracked his body. Kurt's arms went around Puck's body, holding him close even under the sheet.

"Puck, are you coming back to finish what we started or not?" the voice of one of the school's Cheerios said, standing where Puck stood just a minute ago in only her underwear. Her hand was on her hip, and her long red hair was a mess.

"Not, get out." Puck said, not even turning to look at her. He tightened his arms around Kurt, soothing him and stroking his hair.

"What?" the cheerleader sputtered. Her face was a look of confusion and anger, and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You heard him, get out." Sarah said, stroking Kurt's back as she talked.

Kurt chuckled, lifted his face from Noah's chest and instead looked at the bitch on top of the stairs. He met her eyes, and he smirked as he hugged Puck closer. _He's mine, bitch. I'll always come first. _He mimed to her, and delighted watched her scowl at him before turning around and going into Puck's room, returning with her uniform on.

She walked past them, trying to rub herself against Puck to get his attention.

"I said leave, so get the hell out, now! I don't want you." He didn't even open his eyes from where they were closed, face buried in Kurt's hair.

The girl humphed, and went out the door, slamming it behind her.

They boys and Sarah made their way to the couch, where Kurt got to sit in Noah's lap, snuggled close while he told what had happened with Blaine and Sebastian, and catching them kissing on Blaine's bed. Blaine claimed he was not doing anything, that it was Sebastian that was kissing him but he was not returning it. Kurt had run from the house in tears, then drove to Puck.

After calming Puck down, and him getting some clothes on, they spent the rest of the night watching bad horror-movies and eating junk-food. Puck made Kurt laugh, feel better, and that was all Kurt wanted.

_While you're not sure if you still want him,  
>another guy has already figured it out.<em>

The next day, Kurt rode with Puck to school. He even let Puck drive his baby, as he trusted him that much. It was oddly hot watching Puck drive, hands gliding lovingly over the steering wheel, confident and cocky. Safe to say, when they walked out of the car, Kurt had to hold his bag over his crotch.

They walked into the school, his arm around Puck's waist while his arm was around his shoulders. Kurt felt safe there, like none of the bullies could get to him, and all the looks he received were of envy.

Blaine was waiting for him by his locker, the scarf around his neck was doing a poor job covering all the hickeys. Kurt once again felt the tears press, but pushed them down. He looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow.

Blaine looked between the two of them, eyes narrowing. "Wow, less then twelve hours and you've already found someone else."

"FYI, Puck and I are just friends. He has helped me a lot this last month, and yes, I went to him last night because you hurt me, and he knows how to cheer me up."

"Yeah, with his awesome bed-skills, I bet"

Kurt just sighed, and looked at him, awaiting an apology. It never came.

"I think we should take a break."

The words rang in his head, and he started shivering again. He knew it would probably come to this, but he loved him. Yes, he was a douche, but some part of him believed him last night when he said it was just an accident, he didn't want the kiss.

"Oh… Okay, I guess." The words where whispered, anf he felt Puck's arm pull him closer.

"Just need some time away from you, think if this is really what I want." He felt Puck tense up, knew he wanted to punch his face in, and hooked his thumb in a belt loop on his jeans.

As he walked away, Kurt felt the tears start to run down his cheeks. He felt strong arms pull him into a broad, t-shirt-clad chest, making him feel safe away from the monsters that taunted him. He made the shaking disappear, and eventually calmed the sobbing. Words were whispered into his hair, about how he was going to kick Blaine Warbler's cheating ass, how he was so fucking stupid to let something so precious go, how he should be lucky Kurt even glanced at him. Warmth spread through Kurt like a heat-wave, and he ran his hand through Puck's 'hawk, making him let out little purring noises which made Kurt chuckle.

As the last monsters were beaten dead by the warmth Puck created in Kurt, they pulled away from each other.

Then, as all the people in the hallway watched, Puck brought them together again, and kissed him to the cheers of their peers.

- End -

**AN**: Wow, that was longer that I had planned! The picture I used was of course with her and not him, and was found on the Norwegian website for fun pictures . Check it out if you like, it's a lot of laughable stuff there, and a lot of it in English ^^

Reviews are love, so I hope you'd like to give me some! :D

Happy Holidays!


End file.
